Head Games
by Meredith Kerrick
Summary: After a head injury Tony is getting mixed signals from Ziva. Does she have the same feelings for him as he does for her, or is it all just a head game? Rated T for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi all! This is my first time writing a fanfiction, although I have been reading for a while, so please give me a chance! I am open to all advice either by PM or review, so do let me know what you think! I am also looking for a beta so if you are interested message me. And now for the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.**

Special Agent Tony DiNozzo's head was throbbing and he didn't know who was where, which way was up, or why his head was incessantly thumping along. After steadying his breathing, he managed to open his eyes, looking up into his favorite pair of dark, beautiful eyes.

"Tony," she coaxed. "It's me, Ziva. Can you hear me?" he nodded, trying to shift up only to be stopped by her ninja-like reflexes. "You took a hard hit to the head, take it easy and a nurse will come to run some tests."

Ziva returned with a five foot seven nurse who had and slim figure and shoulder length brunette hair. Tony usually would've found this very attractive but all he could think about was opening his eyes to find Ziva.

"Agent DiNozzo, Hi, I'm Nurse Mann, but you can call me Shelby. You suffered some head trauma, and I am going to check up on some things before I discharge you." She smiled warmly hoping not to overwhelm him.

"Nurse Mann, I am going to step out for a moment but I will be back." Ziva, excused herself.

After a few simple tests Nurse Mann tried simple conversation, "Agent DiNozzo, do you remember anything?"

"No, and please call me Tony."

"Alright Tony, you've been very quiet, why don't we chat for a bit to ensure that you're stable?" he simply nodded again, comforted be the gentle tone of the young navy nurse.

"Where do you work?" she began with easy questions to check his memory and response time.

"NCIS"

"Can you tell me more about it?"

"It is in Washington D.C. at the Navy Yard. I work with Special Agents McGee, David and Gibbs." He replied easily.

"Ah, I can tell this isn't your first time with head injury" she smiled understandingly, knowing that the same questions over and over again had to get boring. Tony laughed at that, "Yeah, it's kind of a job hazard being a Senior Field Agent." He flashed a smile, his usual charm coming back to him, hoping the nurse would give him a quick discharge.

"Just a bit longer, Agent DiNozzo. Why don't we talk about something a bit more pleasurable? Your girlfriend is quite pretty." He sat up at full attention, choking on the water he had just sipped from but quickly catching his breath. "I'm sorry, what?" he questioned her, but really there were a billion more questions running through his head. "Oh dear, I shouldn't have assumed, is she your sister?" he sighed relief glad that there were no new developments in he and Ziva's relationship. Even if he didn't always handle change well, he was not going to miss it if he became Ziva's boyfriend. "No Shelby, she is my partner Agent David."

The nurse's cheeks were flooded red "My bad Agent DiNozzo-" but she was cut off. "Really it's okay. Can I be discharged now?"

"Absolutely, Tony. I will just have to fill out some papers and then you are cleared to leave under supervision." She replied, flustered heading for the door.

"Wait? Supervision?" the nurse quickly turned back "Well yes, Tony, that is standard for all patients at risk of unconsciousness. I'll shut the door, your clothes are on the chair, feel free to change."

After sliding on jeans and his shirt, he opened the door to be greeted by none other than Ziva David. "Feeling any better?" she inquired.

"Yeah actually the throbbing has taken a bit of a chill pill" he smiled trying to make light of being in the hospital.

"What kind of pills?" the poor Israeli asked confusing yet another English saying.

"A chill pill, Ziva. It has calmed down, the throbbing has subsided." He smiled at her quirk that has remained after all these years.

"Ahh well I have arranged for you to _take a chill pill_ at my apartment tonight. Unless, of course you would rather me call McGee?"

"Video games and geek talk ALL night? No thanks" Tony smiled

She was secretly happy he had chosen her instead of McGee, but she would not allow it to show, "Well in that case we are allowed to leave, my car is in the lot."

"Woah, woah, if you're driving then I might as well stay at the hospital, save them the ambulance trip." He teased, terrified of Ziva's eccentric driving habits.

"Well you cannot drive and if you stay here, you are guaranteed bad food and boredom. But I will make it up to you by paying for take-out and a Jimmy Bond movie" she replied, purposefully messing with the name of one of Tony's favorite movie collections.

"_James _Bond, Ziva, not Jimmy. But I'll definitely take your couch over a hospital bed" he retorted while opening the passenger door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the reviews, follows and favorites, I really appreciate it. Still looking for a beta reader but for now I'm trying my best, with the assistance of spell check of course :)**

Ziva was pulling out of the parking lot, a bag of take-out in Tony's lap when he spoke up, "Hey Ziva, why don't we stop at my place? That way I can grab some stuff that I need and you can search through my James Bond collection."

"You promise not to try and stay home? Or worse drive off?" she asked him, suspicious of her sneaky co-worker.

"Cross my heart and hope to die"

"Do not test that, Tony. You do remember who I am, don't you?" Ziva grinned, proud of herself for recognizing the phrase.

"Ziva, I never forget." He said it with a straight face, and just for one moment she thought she was going to have to talk about her feelings, in that one moment her brain was at total meltdown because she wasn't ready.  
"And you know I want sweatpants bad when I risk my life against a Mossad Assassin" he continued.

And just like that, the moment was over.

-

Tony removed a piece of his door frame, invisible to anyone walking by, and got out his spare key.

"What? I'm a federal agent for a living and you expect me to just think that sticking my key under the welcome mat is okay? That's like saying please do rob me!"

Ziva was truly surprised that Anthony DiNozzo, the class clown she knew, had thought to protect himself in such an odd situation. "No, I have just underestimated you yet again, Tony. It is really quite smart. Is that even legal in your apartment complex?"

"Ahh well I never thought to ask, but my movie collection alone is worth more than like a year's worth of rent, so they can just get over it."

Now that sounded more like the DiNozzo she knew, Ziva thought as he held the door to let her in.

Ziva had been in Tony's apartment before, but not recently. It was different, somehow still Tony but less bachelor-y. Was that even possible? Her Mossad training kicked in and her observations brought her to a clear conclusion. The couch was in disarray, DVD box after DVD box on the coffee table the trash was full, it was still obviously a man's apartment but it looked… lived in. And the last time she had checked Tony spent his nights in various places that usually weren't his own.

"Tony?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled, locating some James Bond movies for Ziva to pick from.

"When was the last time you went on a date?"

The DVDs tumbled out of his hands and onto the floor, "God, Ziva, I forgot how blatant you are. Uhh a date?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes Tony. A date. A night with a pretty woman." She held firm to her position, wanting an answer.

"Gosh I dunno, there's too many to keep up with." He countered, hoping it would be a satisfactory answer since truly, it had been months.

"Tony." That's all she said but her ninja glare quickly convinced him that his answer was not going to cut it.

"Oh a week or two." He offered, but she just wasn't buying it.

"Or three."

"Okay more like three months! Now will you stop looking at me like that!"

Ziva looked at him at moved farther into the apartment, closer to him, "The Tony DiNozzo I know wouldn't go that long without a date. What have you done with the real one?" she smiled softly, trying to tease him after realizing that she had hit a nerve. And not only had she hit a nerve but there was a comfort she wanted to give but she wasn't prepared to get into that particular conversation.

"Well by your definition of a date, I have one tonight" and with that, he handed Ziva the DVDs and walked into his bedroom.

Safely in the threshold of his bedroom he fumed "_God, DiNozzo what the hell was that? She is going to run now. Walls back up. Damnit I was so close."_ He kicked the door frame to his bathroom, which, to no surprise, did not aid his thinking but rather made him even angrier with himself. He wasn't angry at Ziva, how could he be? _"She didn't do anything wrong. But why does she have to be so nosy! Who cares if he spends his nights lonely with pizza and movie marathons? Okay so that sounded pitiful, but this wasn't how it was supposed to go. I have bid my time long enough and you can be sure that I am going to get it right." _Tony packed his final things and deciding that he would only talk about this if the moment was exactly right, left the room.

He found Ziva perusing the entertainment set up, looking through his countless movies. "Hey I've got my stuff, Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, there is one here called _Casino Royale. _Will that be alright?" she turned to him after replacing the last rejected film.

"Yeah Daniel Craig's first time. 007 reporting for duty ma'am." He mimicked in his best British accent.

She smiled and applauded him, glad that she had not tripped too many wires earlier. "I know you don't like being cooped up in the house and since you are under my supervision, I was wondering if you wanted to join me for a jog tomorrow morning?"

"0400, yes?" he grinned as he grabbed a water bottle from the refrigerator.

"It is a Saturday Tony, I am okay with letting you sleep in until 0500." She teased him, "but really, grab a t-shirt and shorts, I will wait until you are stable enough tomorrow morning, we can even walk if you need."

"Zeeevah I am fine. It's just protocol." His voice drifted off as he walked further into his room.

She spoke up, "Well protocol or not Gibbs will have my ass if something happens to you." _And I will most certainly not be okay_, she thought to herself.

"Okay supervisor, lead the way." Tony announced, holding the door for his partner.

"Should I even offer to carry your duffle bag?" she sighed.

"Ha. No. I will not be caught dead letting a girl carry my duffle bag, or hers for that matter, in my apartment complex."

The elevator moved steadily along, dinging on the way down, "What a gentleman, Tony." Ziva commented.

As the doors opened Tony smiled, glad she had noticed the comment, determined to take it slow and confident that tonight was going to be a very good night, "Well Ziva there seem to be many things you have forgotten about me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! So Chapter Three is here :) Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed! I love hearing from you guys so please keep it up! A note is that I have the attention span of a goldfish, I really do. Half of the time I will have an idea for a story or a brilliant plot idea and forget it before I can even write it down. The other half of the time I rush to get it down on paper and don't do it justice. Sucks for a writer, huh? Well this story, and what I thought this story would be are branching apart. It was originally a going to be a one shot but I thought of some things to keep it going. So on that note what do you guys think, keep this one short (finishing it of course) and start a whole new fic or make Head Games longer?  
Love and Thanks! Meredith.**

Tony shut his duffle bag in Ziva's trunk and moved towards the passenger side of the car, but when he grabbed the handle it wouldn't open. He tried once more.

"Ziva? You wanna let me in?" He looked over the roof of the car and when she wasn't there, tilted his head down to the window to see her putting the keys in the ignition. He tapped on the window trying to let her know that it was locked, "I can't keep my promise if you lock me out of the car!"

She turned, slightly embarrassed and let him in. "I'm sorry, Tony. I am used to only unlocking the driver's door, sometimes it takes me a bit to remember that I have to let other people in." With them both situated in the car, she backed out of the parking space and left Tony to his thoughts.

Her statement was simple, and most likely true, but her face was anything but simple. _Letting other people in? To her car? To her life? To her heart._ He thought reluctantly. _God, why do women have to be so damn cryptic. She locked me out, she let me in, but now she's saying that she forgot about me? And on top of that she wants to know if I've been on dates. Okay, Tony. Breathe._ He leaned his head against the back of the seat and pretended to be asleep, he just needed to clear his mind.

In the midst of his mind clearing, snow white beaches with crystal clear waters, a hand rested on his forearm. "Tony, we are here." She whispered calmly.

And just like that the water rushed over the sand, pulling it away and the tide brought in reality. He kept his eyes shut willing the calmness of the beach to stay there when she began pushing gently against his skin "Tony please wake up. I have to wake you up every 2 hours and if you do not respond I will have to take you back to the hospital." With that his eyes shot open "Just taking a power nap, still fully conscious." He replied quickly, not wanting to go back to Bethesda.

Retrieving his bag and the take out they headed inside. Ziva smiled and waved at a friendly door man, the older man in a classic uniform who, after holding the door, resumed reading his newspaper in a lounge chair. The ride up the elevator was peacefully quiet, although the classic music was a bit annoying. The complex was most certainly chosen by Ziva. She had always been interested in tradition and this complex almost took a step back in time, remaining elegant and beautiful but up to date. Once they were in Ziva's apartment Tony excused himself to go change. Closing the door to the bathroom, Tony caught his reflection in the mirror, he doubled back, leaning closer to the mirror.

_"I look tired... and old." _ He thought, slapping his cheeks as if to call his young charm back to his face. If there was something that irked Tony it was looking old. Not that he didn't like old people just that he wasn't meant to be old. No, Tony depended on his playboy facade. It kept him from looking soft. _"Although I guess I could be a confident one girl kinda guy_..." Either way young, attractive and charming just seemed to work for him.

He left the bathroom to find Ziva in the kitchen reheating the take-out. "Eating on the counter or the couch?" he asked. Usually he wouldn't care but Daddy David had obviously gone all out in replacing Ziva's things after the explosion. Her flat screen must be at least 60 inches, with a black leather couch to match. The kitchen coordinated with the living room with stainless steel and a tall bar or a black wood table to eat at. Tony had to admit it was sleek, very Ziva.

"The couch will be fine, that is where the TV is." she replied, carrying two plates full of Chinese food. Tony silently sighed relief, watching TV with Ziva sounded perfect, he didn't know if he was up for a full blown conversation. She handed him a plate, "I'm going to get drinks would you mind starting the movie?" He set the food on a mat of some sort, certain that the wood of the coffee table was genuine and made his way to the TV, "Ziva you have a Bose 135! Those are like crazy good speakers, this is gonna be awesome!" he grinned like a little boy on Christmas morning and continued to look in awe at her extensive entertainment system.

"What do you want to drink, Tony?" she called from the kitchen.

"Several shots of Vodka please." It was true, he just wanted to be knocked out and that would bring a pretty peaceful sleep. "Absolutely not, Anthony DiNozzo." She countered, knowing she would win. He came around the corner to lean on the door frame and flashed her a convincing grin, "Comeon David, I'll sleep like a baby"

"No Alcohol." She held firm crossing her arms.

"Alright Zi, water it is." He let out a dramatic sigh and went to continue with the DVD.

He found the remote and sat on one side of the couch, just as Ziva came in with two large glasses of water. She handed him one and surprisingly went to sit in the arm chair. Tony started the movie hesitantly. He was troubled by the fact that not only an hour earlier she was teasing him about dating and now she wouldn't even sit by him, but that was quickly shoved to the back of his mind when a black and white 007 started shooting.

"Tony, why are the full credits running now? Don't they usually come at the end?" poor Ziva still so easily confused . "It's a James Bond thing Ziva, they usually do come at the end." He smiled glad that for once she was confused and he wasn't. During the rest of the movie they talked off and on about movies, Daniel Craig, Ziva's time at MI6 and whatever else just happened to come up. Sure enough, two hours later Tony shifted on the couch and fell asleep.

Ziva got up, draped a blanket over her dozing partner and went to her room to set an alarm for two hours later. Lying in bed she couldn't sleep but nonetheless tried and on cue two hours later got up to wake Tony.

She cautiously made her way to him and before she could even touch his shoulder Tony reached at his waist for his gun and jumped up defensively. The picture was quite hysterical actually because, unfortunately for Tony, if his assailant had been real his weapon of choice was the remote control to Ziva's TV. Ziva doubled over laughing as it dawned upon Tony that A. Ziva wasn't going to hurt him and B. He looked like a complete idiot.

"God Ziva! Don't sneak up on me like that!" he tried to justify his behavior to no avail.

"Yes officer, is the speaker system your back up?" she snickered and Tony let her have her fun because well, she was smiling. A real, beautiful Ziva smile.

"Okay, okay now are you going to ask me my questions or am I going to have to call in Captain Refrigerator?" They were having a truly good time and somehow it didn't matter that he was exhausted, looked like a mess and it was 2 am.

Ziva continued to smile and laugh making the current President and 2+2 into highly entertaining questions. Tony silently made a note that the next time he needed supervision he was definitely asking for Ziva.

"You really did scare the shit out of me ya know."

"Well you should've remembered I was coming!" She looked at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world, but when he realized she was teasing he came back just as strong, "Well having a Mossad Assassin sneaking up on you is pretty terrifying at two in the morning." He smiled hoping she would play along. "Oh please Tony, if I was sneaking up on you, you would have never known." And with that she flashed another smile and headed for her bedroom.

Tony resituated on the couch, placing the remote far off on the table and looked up at the ceiling. "_I could definitely spend more nights with Ziva. I will make us work". _He silently promised himself before drifting off.

The rest of the night went smoothly and unfortunately less exciting, although they were both glad that there were no 4am hospital trips.

At 0600 Ziva slipped back into bed for the last time, oddly when she usually would've been waking up, to set her last alarm. She was willing to give herself the extra sleep because after a night of entertaining Tony, she needed it. Even if she wouldn't admit it out loud, Ziva David almost liked having him there. She went to bed happy, even after waking up three times, hoping for an equally pleasurable day tomorrow.

**Alright guys I for sure need your opinion on length and such before I can continue! Also, headed into the school week my updates will spread out. As always thanks for reading! Reviews would be lovely :)**

** Meredith.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So I'm still completely lost on whether I want to keep this short or turn it long and I could really use your opinions! Thanks for all of the reviews favorites and follows :) It really helps a lot and the more you review the better I can make this story! So please let me know what you think, length of Head Games and otherwise! Onward with the story!  
Meredith.**

Ziva got up happily, this time sliding on shorts and a tank top. After doing her hair and otherwise preparing herself to face the day, she tiptoed across the hardwood floors. She stopped short in the living room to check on Tony. He looked odd so quiet, flipped over on his stomach with a hand grazing the floor. Ziva made her way to the kitchen and began to make breakfast. Cooking allowed Ziva to think and was quite calming, something she had learned from her mother. A color filled fruit salad, orange juice and omelets made their way to the counter, causing Ziva to go wake Tony.  
She came up to the couch and started rubbing her fingers gently across his back, "Tony" her voice was gentle and soft, she was in no rush and continued the vertical motions until her rolled over to face her.  
"Good Morning" she smiled, taking in the moment.

His face radiated an innocent morning glow, "Good Morning to you too."  
Her hand lingered on his and they were absorbed in the silence until Tony just had to ask, "Now what smells delicious?"  
"Ah Tony, you do like your food. I have made breakfast it is on the counter." She helped him off the couch, careful to steady him in case there were any lingering concussion effects.

"Ziva, you really didn't have to do all this, it looks great." She blushed taking his compliment, "It's nothing, I usually cook for myself."  
"Geez I'm such a guy... My breakfast is usually nothing or cold pizza." He shrugged, taking a bite.  
"Well we all have our own habits. Change is often not welcome." Tony continued to eat "It's not a habit." He countered defensively "It's a convenience."  
Ziva laughed at that, "Ahh and I suppose the rest if your college behaviors are convenient too?"  
"Well, uh, those could be changed. I just need the right reason." With that, he excused himself from the table and went to change.

About a half hour later Tony and Ziva were leaving the complex for a morning jog, Tension pushed away as usual they were both acting normal. They rounded the corner of Ziva's complex and began to jog. No more than five minutes later, Tony was hunched over, dizzy and struggling to breathe. Ziva took his shoulders and guided him to a bench. She was patient with him and handed him a water bottle.  
"Perhaps no more jogging..." she started hesitantly.  
"No really Ziva, this is all lung damage from the plague. No biggie." Not helping his case he coughed again.

"That sounds like a 'biggie' Tony. And I do not mind walking. I run every other day of the week, one missed run will not kill me."

"Every day?" He looked shocked but he honestly shouldn't be. She was well trained and disciplined and well, Ziva. And at that particular moment, leaned over on his elbows, he had a particularly good view of her toned legs. Long, sleek, tanned-  
"Tony?" Her voice finally made a connection with his distracted brain.  
"Yeah?"  
"I asked you how often you run." She looked concerned that he wasn't responding to simple questions.  
"Sorry, I just kinda zoned out. Oh I probably run five times a week with football in the afternoon on Sundays." He fibbed easily, not wanting to admit that he ran half as much as Ziva.  
"Ahhh. Well how about a break for both of us today? A walk around the park?" She smiled and little did Tony know that she saw right through his little white lie.  
"I guess I could take a day off" he said, trying to sound as disappointed as possible.

**I know this chapter was short, but I hope to post another one later today! Can't wait to hear what you think!**

**Meredith**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five is finally up! After celebrating my best friend's birthday (Doctor Who style) I am back with a new to me laptop (aka a 2003 laptop I found in the garage…) Thank you all for following me and my story! The reviews are so helpful and encouraging! Anyways now for an update!**

After Tony had recovered, Ziva led the way to a park. The duo walked down the path leisurely, enjoying each other's company. There were kids running around, couples on benches and dog walkers galore. It was a typical spring Saturday in D.C.

Ziva sighed, closing her eyes for a moment.

"I'm sorry I made you miss out on your run." He offered, unsure of why she looked bothered.

"It is not a problem, Tony. I am enjoying myself actually. It is not often that I just take a day to enjoy D.C. and how beautiful it is." She turned to him and smiled.

Realizing that whatever it was she didn't want to talk about it, Tony had another idea "Well how about we enjoy this beautiful day by me buying you lunch. I owe you for taking care of me," she looked at him, about to argue. "Even if it was just protocol." He finished before she could get out a word.

After an hour Tony and Ziva were settled outside a cafe with lunch. "You know, your twenty four hours will be up soon. Would you like me to bring you to the navy yard to get your car?" Ziva asked.

"Are you trying to kick me out? The fun has just begun!" Tony whined trying to get more time with Ziva.

"I was only offering since I'm sure you have things to do. You do not truly want to spend longer with me do you?" Tony could see Ziva's walls shoot up.

"Of course I do!" Tony said, "Last night was the most fun I'd had in a while."

"We have drifted apart, Tony. I thought you no longer liked to just hang in. That we were more co-workers and less like friends." Ziva said, visibly trying to hold her steel composure.

"Ziva, that's not it at all! Life just got a little busy. I promise, I'll make time. Let me start with today."

Ziva smiled, "Alright, but only if it includes another Tony DiNozzo film showing." She teased him, trying to lighten the mood.

"And a couple of American traditions, of course! Ice cream and Putt-putt is my vote." He grinned wide, glad that he hadn't back-tracked too far.

"That sounds dangerous… what on Earth is Putt-putt?"

"Ziva! After all these years we've never done Putt-putt?" Tony was shocked glad to try something new with her. Ziva trusted him to help her be the best American Ziva and if that included correcting her phrases or an evening of Putt-putt then Tony was game.

"Tony, that sounds very scandalous and like something that shouldn't happen between co-workers" she shot him a look that had scandalous all over it as Tony left cash on their table.

After walking back to Ziva's apartment to change clothes, Ziva came out in a cream striped tank top with dangerously short jean shorts that contrasted with her dark sleek skin in a way that made Tony's hair stand on end; they headed to the golf course.

"Two please." Tony stated as they came to the counter to pay for their adventure.

"9 or 18 holes?" the teenage boy asked, back turned away from Tony and Ziva. His geeky neon polo screamed minimum wage and his tone said 'I don't want to be here'. But the poor boy was singing a different song when he turned around and saw Ziva. He absolutely dropped his jaw and paused "Uhh yeah it's gonna be $18.50 one of you can grabs balls from that bucket while I get the clubs." He disappeared from behind the counter.

"I'll get the balls. That boy is googleing me." Ziva said with distaste.

"Oogleing Ziva." He said and she stuck her tongue out when she turned to find the bucket of balls.

The blond fifteen year old boy emerged with two clubs. "Dude your girlfriend is like totally hot. I wish you the best of luck." He said handing over the clubs. Tony cringed, not only because a sixteen year old was telling him to get laid but realization hit him, for once in his life Tony wasn't looking for that. And if Tony didn't want a night 'out' then it was serious. He shook that thought from his head and left to find Ziva.

"Choose your weapon young grasshopper" Tony joked offering her choice of a lime green club or a turquoise one. Ziva choosing the shiny turquoise one "It is my favorite color, and now very lucky."

"Lucky?" he asked awfully confused.

"Well yes. The next person will have some of my luck after I beat you." She grinned as he held the door for her, revealing the bright green golf course. Tony rolled his eyes leading them down the path to the first hole. "Ladies first" he offered as he let her set up. Tony glanced away for just one moment and in two seconds the alert special agent dropped to the ground, missing Ziva's golf club by millimeters. Lying on the ground in plank position he asked "Is it clear?"

"I stopped swinging if that's what you mean." She stated as if nothing was wrong.

"Zi it's putting, not baseball!" Tony exclaimed, getting up to brush himself off.

"You said swing! So I did!"

"Softer Zi, let me show you." He offered approaching the starting position with his own club. "Well I can't just watch you swing and understand" she defended.

Tony laid out his palm and set the club in it, showing Ziva how to hold the club correctly. "Wrap your fingers around it gently, then line up the other hand" he instructed her softly then placed the club in her hands. Tony moved around to the back Ziva and wrapped his muscular arms around her, shadowing her arms so that he could place his hands over hers. "Feet should be a little less than shoulder length apart. Now softly swing back slightly behind your heel and come forward." He moved the club back and glided it forward demonstrating his instructions. Tony loved the feel of Ziva in his arms and wished that it wasn't just to teach her. Tony came through once more making contact with the ball. "See? A hole in one" he smiled down at her to meet her caramel eyes inches away from his own. After soaking up the moment of sweet silence a group of teenagers were waiting for their turn so Tony let go of Ziva and took his shot.

The rest of the evening went smoothly, Tony letting Ziva win the game of putt-putt and pick the movie. Slowly leaving her hints of 'this could be more'. Tony didn't want to push his limits but he realized, in the back of his mind, that he was doing 'girlfriend things'.

Both comfortably situated on the couch, the credits started rolling and Tony didn't want to get up. Nonetheless he stretched his arms, "Well Zi, I'm pretty sure that's my cue to leave." He got up and led the way to the door.

"Thank you for today, Tony. It was wonderful." She smiled at him, holding his sea green gaze.

"I had a great time Zi; you wanna do this again sometime?"

"That would be great" she smiled as he stepped past the door.

"Goodnight, Ziva"

"Goodnight, Tony" she smiled and watched him make his way to the shiny elevator.

**Reviews would be lovely! Hopefully another chapter tonight!**

**Meredith.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! As always, thanks for the encouragement and I hope to get more reviews, favorites and follows! I'm going to try something slightly different and definitely borrowed from NCIS episode 3x8 so please let me know what you think!**

**Meredith **

It had been a couple of weeks and Tony and Ziva had fallen into a pattern. Nothing official but Tony was enjoying the time alone with her. Grabbing drinks after work, movie nights on the weekend, dinner every now and then; Tony was ready to ask her on a date, a real live date. He had been planning it all week and it was finally Saturday night. They were seated on a terrace finishing up dinner when Tony's phone rang. He excused himself from the table and answered the call and whomever it was better have a really good reason for calling him "What?!" he barked with irritation.

"Am I interrupting something DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked

Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Tony's Boss and role model of sorts, he was one of very few people that could interrupt this moment for Tony.

"Oh, sorry Boss. Uh whatcha need?" he stuttered, trying to cover up his misspoken greeting.

"Squad room. Now. We got a case, get Ziva." And with that, the silver haired NCIS agent hung up the phone.

"Shit." Tony cursed under his breath as he headed back for the table.

He put on a good face for Zi, keeping his cool with the thought that the sooner they started the case, the sooner it would get done.

"Hey Ziva, we got a case. You ready to hit the Navy yard?"

She stood as he handed the waiter money "Yes, see you in twenty?"

"Sure Zi." They parted ways and even though Tony was still pissed that his plan had been ruined he was glad they had driven separately driven allowing them to avoid questions. Tony respected Gibbs but after the hint he had foolishly laid he didn't need any more questions, especially questions pertaining to he and Ziva's status. Gibbs was a loving father to all of his team but he had his rules: one of those rules was Rule 12. Unfortunately for Tony, Rule 12 was never date a coworker. Tony was lost in thought about how he was going to try again when this case was over when he pulled into the parking lot of NCIS.

He walked into the bull pen to find a crowd. "What's up boss?" he kept his bag on, expecting a location with a dead marine or navy officer but instead he got "Going somewhere DiNozzo, drop your bag while McGee reads you in." with that Gibbs headed down, most likely to go see his favorite forensic Scientist Abby Sciuto.

Tony huffed, frustrated, "Getting a read in by a Probie. Well whatcha got McGeek?"

McGee tapped up a picture of a beautiful beach house. "Panama City Beach Florida. Undercover op."

"I get to go to the beach?!"

"Yes but there's definitely some glitches. For one the house was picked for the couple so we'll have no surveillance, just phone calls and basic traffic cam monitoring. For another it's a pretty long case. Finally its couple and Ziva is your wife." McGee added hesitantly.

In a split second Tony's perfect plan shattered. He had been so careful, so slow and pretending wasn't going to work for him. "How long are we talking McGee?"

"Unsure; at least a month, possibly three." McGee was busy pulling papers for Tony and Ziva to read over. The poor cyber geek probably wasn't looking forward to a month of taking Gibbs on his own but Tony was still trying to analyze his next move.

"There is a group of people who have been discussing financial back-up of terrorist groups. Thus far everything has been online but there is a meet in on our turf. Two of the people from our little money group were killed in a 'car accident', but Abby is still confirming that. This is where you two come in; you will pretend to be Justin and Lillian Hudson, the couple from the car crash."

Tony sat on his desk in silence watching as McGee clicked through pictures. Being on an undercover operation meant cool toys, fun places and field work; usually Tony's favorite type of case. He was trying to gauge Ziva's reaction; she didn't seem fazed as she listened to McGee's update.

A happy Goth came back upstairs with Gibbs hot on her trail. "Toooonnneeeee!" Abby called "I have new toys!" she came forward handing him his glasses cam, ear coms and a cellphone. "Well not really for you but for me and Ziva!" Ziva happily got up to join the Forensic Scientist who handed her a laptop and a surprisingly cute pair of heels.

"Abby, did I miss out on shoe shopping?" she smiled, examining the pair of red striped beach wedges.

"Yeah but these were customized in my lab. Inside the wedge is a tracking system and a link to a system Timmy and I designed!" she grinned and handed over the shoes. "There's also an SOS button hidden in the side."

"The laptop is so we can check up on you guys, since there's no surveillance I get cover too! I'm your childhood best friend, we get to Skype!" Abby was happy to have a part of the action because while she loved her lab she rarely got to play a part in the cover.

"Pack it up; you fly out at 1000 tomorrow." Gibbs ordered. The team dispersed with Tony and Ziva ending up in the elevator together.

"You okay with this?" Tony asked carefully.

Ziva hesitated and exhaled, obviously choosing her words carefully, when the elevator dinged she looked up at him, "Yes, Tony. I trust you." And with that she walked to her red mini cooper.

Tony made his way to his apartment still debating what he's going to do. _I'll follow orders and I will be honest. I will do whatever this takes._ After loading up two large suitcases Tony crashed into bed trying to sleep away his worries.

**Well whatcha think? I will definitely take your thoughts into consideration with this plot bit. I always love hearing from you guys, and thanks for following the story.**

**Meredith.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This week has been CRAZY. Like Abby on a billion CafPOWs crazy. Yeah I could use a CafPOW right about now… Anyways thank you for keeping up with and reading my story! Enough delay…**

**Meredith**

The persistent beeping of Tony's alarm was just about the last thing he wanted to hear at 7:00am on a Sunday. He rolled over and in an effort to stop the beeping began hitting the snooze button which was evidently broken (or user error, but Tony wasn't about to admit that. He rolled over to get a better grip on the alarm and haphazardly fell on his floor, not helping his mood. Tony got up, slammed his alarm clock to the floor and stumbled to the bathroom. _Today is going to be a long day. _He thought as got ready to leave.

"I hate airports…" Tony whined as they stood in line to weigh their bags.

"No one really _likes _airports. But we can make the best of it Ziva smiled, taking Tony's hand. We can practice undercover now.

Every bad feeling began leaving Tony's body and an odd sense of peace filled him, beginning at the palm of his hand. He relaxed into Ziva's touch and waited patiently in line.

"You know, I could get used to this. Be careful, my little ninja." He looked down at her and smiled, quite content to be with her. The next two hours went as smoothly as any agent expects. There was the usual ignorant security guard that had issues with them and complicated bag checks. Tony and Ziva boarded the plane and after they were seated Ziva leaned her cheek against the headrest to look at Tony

"Well, to the beach we go." Tony said as he shifted to hold her hand. He was hesitant and sweet. He honestly liked holding her hand. He did not want this to turn into something like their first undercover op.

"We follow the yellow brick road, yes?" Ziva smiled, proud of her movie reference, but it was nothing compared to the grin that filled Tony's face.

"You're learning." He couldn't wipe that goofy grin off his face and in seconds they were both cracking up.

Once they recovered Ziva looked at him, "What are we going to do when we get there?"

"Act like a filthy rich couple on vacation at the beach. Whatever makes you happy, Babe." He added on the end, hiding how much he was enjoying this.

Ziva's face glowed "Okay, Honey." And with that, she leaned into him shutting her eyes.

Tony was lost deep in thought, thinking about many things. Ziva's scent wsa surrounding him and he just felt right to have her in his arms. "_I am going to make the most of this. I am going to make it work for us."_

**Yes, hate me. This is shorter than I wanted but about a thousand words got lost in the abyss of gmail… Well please review!**

**Meredith**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys. Tonight's episode. I'm not gonna say more because I'm sure not everyone has seen it, but I just about died on the couch. Anyways, I felt compelled to get something out tonight. Reviews are fabulous, just like you!**

**Meredith**

The loudspeaker of the plane clicked on and they were asked to fasten their seatbelts, anticipating the landing.  
Ziva moved from her spot on Tony's shoulder and he missed the warmth.  
"After we get off the plane we should get lunch." Tony said.

"Okay, I'll get the car rental and you can grab the bags"

"Why do you get to pick the car?" He whined.

"Because I can." She tried to suppress her smile, but wasn't doing a very good job.

"How about I get the car because I'm the car buff and you get the bags since you are the assassin." He grinned playing along with Ziva's little act.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"If someone tries to give us trouble. And I want to get the car."

"Well I might have given it to you before! But not anymore." Ziva grinned like a sly fox.

"But Ziiivva-"

"You guys sound like my little brother and sister." A little girl in front of them popped her head in the space between them. "Are you guys brother and sister?"

Tony was shocked by this little girl's confidence. "No little girl this is my par- wife." He stumbled

"Oh, you guys are cute. I'm Gracie. I'm eight." She smiled as her little blond braid fell into her face.

"Well Gracie who's eight, where are your parents?" Tony forced himself to be patient.

"Mommy and Daddy always sit in first class. Why aren't you up there?"

Tony looked at her dumbfounded and Ziva came to save him, "I like your braids, Gracie. Did you know that my name is Lily like the flower?" She smiled watching the girl's eyes go wide.

"Wow that's cool, I like flowers."

"Me too! I used to play in a garden when I was your age"

The girls talk about flowers became lulled out by Tony who was fascinated at how well Ziva interacted with the girl. The plane landed and they waited till almost everyone had gotten off before Tony grabbed his backpack and laced his fingers with Ziva's.

"Ya know Zi, I forgot how good you are with kids" she smiled stealthily at him until he added, "Maybe that's another good reason why you should get the bags" at which point she punched him not so lightly on the arm.  
"Nice try Mr. Car buff, but no. I'll meet up with you in twenty." And with that she strolled off.

After receiving a call from Ziva, Tony made his way to their designated meeting spot.  
"No. No no no! You didn't!" Tony almost dropped their stuff when he saw the Mustang V6 convertible.

"Well I figured we are going to b here for a while and I wanted a pretty convertible." She tried to cover it up but Tony could tell she knew what she was doing.

Ziva's lightweight white shorts were blowing slightly in the wind and when she tucked her hair behind her ear she looked like an innocent little girl.

"Well, I'll just have to make it up to you by taking you to the beach after lunch" he flashed her a smile as he packed their luggage and opened the passenger door for her.

"Such a gentleman, be careful Sweetheart, I could get used to this." She mimicked his earlier comment.

After Tony and Ziva had finished lunch Tony escorted Ziva to the beach as promised. He slipped off his shoes to stick in the car.

"Tony what on earth are you doing?" Ziva said shocked that he was leaving his shoes being, sacrificing his bare feet to the sizzling pavement. "Ziva these are 700 dollar shoes, they are not getting wet." She rolled her eyes at his love for style and they intertwined their fingers and made their way down the stairs to the sand. As they walked up the seashore with Ziva on Tony's right they talked about whatever made its way to the conversation. It was sweet, carefree and Tony couldn't keep his eyes off Ziva.

"When I was little Tali and I would play in the sand. Believe it or not we built castles together. While she wandered around for shells I would figure out how to control the water, I was a little mind even as a child." Ziva had a genuine smile on her face while she giggled at the memory. "She would have liked you very much Tony."

"And why is that Miss David? I seem to be quite annoying." Tony was puzzled and as much as he seemed cocky, it really just covered up a mess of insecurities. The idea of being a part of Ziva's family made Tony nervous but he was just so curious.

"Well, you are actually selfless, very smart, funny, protective of your family, and a gentleman-"a rather large wave came in and Tony swopped Ziva bridal style to shield her from getting wet. Ziva's slender arms were wrapped around his neck their faces inches apart, and her caramel eyes were sparkling in the sunlight. Tony couldn't help himself and leaned his lips down to hers, kissing her sweetly. She was shocked at first but after a moment she kissed him back. When they finally broke apart she looked up at him, glowing "And apparently a very good kisser."

"Not just good, very good." he laughed and before he knew it she had moved up to steal another kiss.

"Yes, definitely a very good kisser." Tony set her down on the ground and when she slipped off her sandals he took them from her so she could run her feet in the water. The air around them completely changed, as if every molecule in Tony's life was happy, and for now he was just going to be happy even though he knew they were A. undercover and B. going to have to talk about that eventually. As uncomfortable as those two things were he was happy. They found a wooden ledge and Tony lifted Ziva up by her waist onto it before hoisting himself up.

Just taking a moment to look out into the sea was wonderful. It was pretty quiet in the little corner they had chosen and Tony's hand fell around Ziva's waist easily. And when she leaned into his shoulder he was slowly convincing himself that she might just feel the same way that he did.

**Well that's it for tonight! Love to know what you think. :)**

**Meredith**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys :) Chapter Nine before a new NCIS? I think yes. Sorry for the wait!**

**Meredith**

Tony and Ziva made their way to their new Mustang and drove to their house. It was just down the road, a 5 minute walk to the seashore, which while convenient meant that Tony wouldn't get to drive his precious car as much. The house was light colored with two floors and a balcony. Tony grabbed both of their luggage and when they got inside the house they were greeted by a study to the right and a sitting room to the left and a staircase in the middle. Tony set the suitcases by the stairs and followed Ziva into the kitchen. He found her dumbfounded and stopped in the middle of the vast cooking space. Everything gleamed white and steel with the sun lighting up the room. There was bar space to sit at as well as a table. The last room downstairs was a massive master bed and bath. The bedroom was a dark brown and lime teal which made for a sleek look.

Tony wrapped his arms around Ziva, "Do you like it babe? It's even your favorite color."

She looked up and smiled, "Yes, I could definitely have a good time here." She moved up and kissed him on the nose. "But not now." And with that she sauntered off to unpack.

Tony left the room and mad his way upstairs, leaving Ziva to unpack. There was a spare room in one corner and a bathroom in another, but that wasn't what caught Tony's eye. He was busy gaping at the entertainment room which took up most of the second floor. Directly across from the stairs was a large flat screen TV surrounded by a speaker set and an assortment of digital boxes that he was looking forward to investigating.

Showing some self-restraint Tony went downstairs to tell Ziva about his discovery. The door to the bedroom was mostly closed and Tony paused long enough to hear Ziva talking to someone. He quietly waited until he identified the other speaker as Abby. He knew he shouldn't eavesdrop but he was a Special Agent and his curiosity got the best of him.

"Where's Tony?" Abby exclaimed. Her always bubbly self bouncing around the lab.

"Abby shhhhhh. If you are going to use his name you must do so quietly. He is upstairs, most likely drooling over the entertainment system." Ziva said.

"Didn't he know about? It was on the link McGee gave you guys. He could have brought movies."

"Abby, do you truly think he reads what we give him?" Ziva smiled, obviously thinking about something else.

"Ziva! I've seen that face before!" Abby sassed. Tony peered around the door trying to get a look at this so called face but Ziva's face was blocked by the laptop screen, which sat at the end of the bed while she lay on her stomach.

"What face, Abby? I have no idea what you are talking about." Ziva tried to distract her friend, but she just wasn't having it.

"It's the 'I'm up to no good face'. It's the mischievous Ziva face and I want to know what's going on!" Abby whined trying to wiggle the secret from Ziva.

Ziva blushed deep and smiled "Well Tony kissed me today... if that's what you mean..."

"WHAT? Like kissed you or like KISSED you? Was it for real or undercover? Oh my gosh I bet it was real. Eeeep! Wait how was it? Did you like it? Did you want him to kiss you-"

"Abby. Calm down and take a deep breath."

Abby huffed out, over exaggerating her breathing for Ziva to hear, "First things first. How was it?" Tony was pretty sure that he needed to take a deep breath like Abby but he was frozen in place and in time, not moving a muscle, awaiting Ziva's answer.

"Abby it was amazing, everything I ever thought it could be." Ziva gushed.

"Well yay! Wait. Why are you making that face?" Abby sounded completely confused, and at this point, so was Tony.

"Well it may not be real..." Ziva offered and hesitantly continued "I of course hope that it was, but if I am being truthful it was most likely just part of the undercover, I will have to keep my feelings in check." Ziva stated firmly.

"Ziva, are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Abby said, and when the silence lengthened she added "Think about it Ziva. I'll talk to you later."

That was the last Tony heard of Abby's voice but he could hear Ziva's heavy breathing, even from the other side of the door. He, himself was having a meltdown, only separated from her by one wall, he could go to her right now and tell her that he meant it, that he wanted her. But then he would have to explain why he knew, why he did it, what was happening and really Tony hated talking about his feelings, he thought he was ready for it with Ziva but he wasn't. He knew she was worth it and that was most important, but for now he would have to take it slow and pretend he hadn't heard anything.

He stepped into the bathroom to rub some cold water over his face and when he emerged Ziva was waiting for him at the counter. "Hey you." he smiled as he crossed the room to meet her. "Hey yourself" she smiled. Ziva gracefully slipped off the bar stool and wrapped her arms around his chest. At the small gesture, Tony's heart broke, knowing that his own selfishness was causing her pain. Her head leaned on his shoulder and he silently promised to make it up to her as he buried his face in her dark brown hair to kiss the top of her head. "Is there something you want to talk about, Zi?" He asked hesitantly. He knew h wasn't fully ready to talk but he would so just about anything not to see her upset.

"No, I, no I'm alright, how about we call in for dinner? I'm assuming you found the upstairs to be just your style." Ziva smiled up at him but her eyes still held remnants of her earlier conversation.

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" tony teased while he played with her hair. Ziva smiled again and Tony bent down and kissed her forehead. "We can do whatever you want, Zi"

After ordering and eating pizza Tony whipped out a hidden DVD from his bag and headed upstairs to find Ziva setting up for their movie. Tony handed her the DVD and went to sit in the corner of the couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table. Ziva plugged in _Bourne Legacy _and nestled herself into Tony's arms. Five minutes into the movie Ziva dozed off into his shoulder and the movie was long forgotten and Tony watched his little ninja sleep until he shut his eyes as well.

**Well that ended kinda awkwardly… oh well more story later… Reviews are welcome!**

**Meredith**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! So I've kinda rewritten this chapter several times, still not sure if I'm happy with it… Anyways onward with the plot (which by the way will come back to connect to the title) and please leave a review or PM me to let me know your thoughts!**

**Meredith**

The bright beach sun shone through a window and Tony could barely make out the movie menu playing as he tried to clear his vision. He briefly remember watching very little of the movie and watching very much of a sleeping Ziva. He couldn't stop thinking about how much he just wanted answers. He was so impatient and often went off just instincts which made for a great cop but not always the best quality to have. Taking a deep breath he felt pressure on his chest and could smell perfume, Ziva's perfume. Tony fully awoke with his arm protectively around Ziva, who was peacefully lying there, cuddled next to him.

"Good Morning" she said softly, and leaned up to kiss him.

"That's the best way to wake me up." He smiled.

"Did you not like the cold water from our last vacation Justin?" She smirked playfully but he caught it. She called him Justin in the house, in this moment, and it hurt. But being Tony DiNozzo he recovered quickly, "Ha. No. Do you want to go to the local market today? I know you like that kind of stuff, Lillian" He flashed a charming grin, but the last part came off a little more aggressive than he meant. Her deep brown eyes locked with his waiting for an answer, the hostility melted momentarily.

"Sure, I'll go get dressed." Her voice was barely above a whisper, holding back tears. Now he was pissed. _She can't pull the hard ass and then be an innocent little girl_, He thought harshly. Making up his mind he got up from the couch and took the stairs two at a time, knowing this was going to end really bad or really well. Tony stormed in the room and startled Ziva, "Justin! I have barely picked out clothes!"

"Well get going Lillian since we're always rushing into everything!" he spat. _Well there's no going back from here, _Tony thought.

What are you even doing here Justin?!" She yelled from across the room, her face red.

"I don't know Lillian what are we doing here?!" he took a few steps closer to her.

"What we were told Justin!" she shortened the gap between her and her fuming partner, promptly jabbing her finger right in the center of his chest as if to shove her point right into him.

"Are we really Lillliaann?"

"Stop calling me that!" Ziva shrieked in a voice Tony never even knew existed, that's when he knew he had bit off more than he could chew.

"YOU started it!"

"Are we even talking about them anymore?!"

"I don't know are we?!" he shot back. Ziva raised her hands and for a moment Tony thought he was a goner. He was prepared for this, he had ruined his best chance with Ziva and most importantly pissed off his best friend, who just happened to be a ninja assassin who was about to strangle him. Yes, that he expected. But in about 2 seconds expectations went to hell because Ziva wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips to his. There was heat, anger and a million other emotions he couldn't describe all wrapped in one kiss.

"Ziva I can't, I can't pretend anymore." He finally managed after she released him, breathing heavily. Ziva leaned her head against his chest and after a moment he realized she was crying.

"Shhhhh Zi, don't cry."

"Don't cry? You do not even like me enough to pretend Tony. I am damaged and worn and I understand why you do not want me but you expect me not to cry?" Tony's jaw dropped and heart melted at the sight of her dark brown eyes wet with tears and filled with pain.

"Not want you? Ziva I want to be with you more than anything that's why I can't pretend." He leaned down and kissed her softly, as if it was all a dream and she was going to break in his hands. Tony wrapped his arms around her and just waited until the tears stopped and she looked up at him, face glowing. "So you do want me?" Ziva's awe struck face inches from his. "Yes Ziva." And with that he swept her up off her feet and set her on the bed. "Take a nap my little ninja we can talk later and go to the market tomorrow." With that, he placed a gentle kiss to her forehead and left the room.

**Definitely a struggle but I wanted to end there and get an update up. I would really like some reviews :)**

**Meredith**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there :) First of all THANK YOU for all of the reviews, favorites and follows. Second I have newly discovered that it is very easy for me to individually reply to all reviews and will try to do so in the future! :) As to this chapter I have had limited wifi in the last two weeks and am glad to get another chapter up. Part of this chapter is 'inspired' by one of my best friends who sadly had her wisdom teeth removed today, there is a little token memory to another one of her more painful movie watching experiences in here. Well enough about me and my life, read on!**

**Meredith**

Tony settled in an arm chair for a nap shortly after setting Ziva down and was pleased to find that sleep quickly overcame him. After several hours he awoke with a crick in his neck, but not even that would hinder his pleasurable mood. It had somehow gone from a loud, fast, heated conversation to confessing years of feelings. Sure it wasn't how he wanted the conversation to go, and sure he really wanted to do it right, but he was glad that things had finally been sorted out. Tony got up and headed down the stairs a smile plastered on his face. _A drink on the balcony sounds nice_ he thought. After rounding the corner he reached for the refrigerator handle and pulled to reveal an empty, cold box. _Food. Shopping. Right._

Tony gently reached for the door handle to the master bedroom to find Ziva sitting on a neatly made bed, her arms wrapped around her knees which were pulled up with her chin resting on top. He crossed the room and climbed up onto the bed. "Hey beautiful, what's wrong?" Ziva hesitantly looked up and smiled. "You feel the same way."

"That's a bad thing?" He asked as his face, and heart, fell of a cliff of worry and fear.

"No! No not- Tony that isn't what I meant. That's a good thing, I'm just scared."

"Zi, I'm scared too. We'll take it one step at a time." He tucked his face into her waves of thick, brown hair and kissed her head.

"Well I vote that the next step is into that market- we have no food."

"Of course you are thinking of food, Tony." Ziva laughed, wiping away the last tear.

"No I'm thinking of walking down sunny beach streets holding your hand."

His glowing face looked up at him and he knew that she liked the idea too. "And this time it's not just for cover." He whispered, helping her off the bed.

Less than twenty minutes later they were walking through the market to pick up enough for at least the night's meal. In Tony's opinion, the supermarket was just as suitable but watching Ziva shop at the fresh market was a lot more fun. She carefully picked what she wanted and all of the merchants were surprisingly warm to her. The street was bright and colorful with tents, signs and people.

Ziva carefully unlaced her fingers from his and approached a seafood merchant. An older man was shutting a cooler and turned to help her while Tony quietly slipped away. "How can I help you ma'am?" The older man offered to Ziva.

"Oh please, it's Lillian, what's fresh?"

"Everything, pretty lady. I recommend the lobster but that's just me." His eyes wandered to Tony who motioned a finger upon his lips to inform the man that he was surprising the young woman at the market stand.  
"A sir, I am very observant and you are hiding something but I will take your word." She smiled at the harmless old man. "Only old fishing stories Mrs. Lillian. - Yes I too am observant that's a nice ring, and a nice fellow I presume?"  
"Yes he is a very nice fellow" Tony smiled as Ziva continued to talk unaware that he had just slipped back from his own little mission. "Make him Italian food, he'll like that." The old man winked, which sadly gave him away "How did you know he was Italian?" When Ziva turned around in search of Tony she found her handsome boyfriend grinning like an idiot with a bouquet of fresh flowers. (I really hope this isn't too cliché... Ziva probably doesn't do cliché...) As soon as Tony saw her blush, he knew that cliché was acceptable.  
"Beautiful, just like you." He smiled.

After purchasing their seafood the duo made their way back to the beach house. "I can make dinner Tony." Ziva offered.  
"Nah, I got it Zi." He shrugged.  
"Rephrase Tony I want to make dinner." She smirked walking closer to him after setting down the groceries. "Let me help?" He weakly asked.  
"No, I've got it." She smiled and pressed a short kiss to his lips with her hands on his shoulders. "Go turn on a movie, I'll meet you upstairs." She added.

As Tony searched through his extensive DVD case he could hear Ziva cooking. The pots clanked, the faucet ran and soon Tony could smell her good work. Suddenly a small set of feet bounced up the stairs. "Tony what have you been doing? It's been over thirty minutes and the TV isn't even on!" Tony snapped out of his daze, "Just listening. You can learn a lot that way." He smiled up at her and she sat down in his lap. "Like what?" She asked .

"Well I know that you are a natural in the kitchen."

"That's a compliment, not an observation" Ziva countered.

"Well I know that you're baking something because I heard you preheat the oven, and I know that something was brought to a high boil-"

"Tony, I did not realize that you had any familiarity with the kitchen."

"Zi, I'm Italian. It runs in my blood. And I also know that by the way your feet hit the floor and the way the pots shift that you have trouble reaching the top cabinet- which oh by the way is something I could have helped you with if you had let me." Ziva smirked but when she opened her mouth to speak Tony cut her off, "So you see my dear Ziva sound is merely a solution to what is not said."

"That was quite poetic Tony. Perhaps now that you feel you have impressed me-"

"Did I?" He interjected. Instead of an answer though she leaned down and kissed him.  
"You have always impressed me, Tony." Tony could see the sincerity on her eyes but was interrupted by the beeping of the oven.

"Well that's done! Why don't you put in the DVD and I'll be back shortly."

Ziva was downstairs for a short while when Tony reluctantly got up to look for another movie. He bent down underneath the flat screen to look for another movie from the stack against the wall. He flipped through just a few movies when, Clunk! The TV slid from its spot onto his head and the floor. In seconds Ziva was upstairs bent over his pained body.  
"Hey, I'm fine my little ninja. I just gotta put the TV back up." He forced a smile but when he went to get up he tumbled over again.  
"Wow, a little dizzy."

"A little dizzy? You were a part of a serious head injury! You could have a concussion!"

"Calm down, hey look at me, you can wake me up every two hours just protocol. I'm fine." He soothed her and allowed her to help him onto the couch.

"Besides Zi I have you to worry about, too many reasons to stay healthy."

**Well there's that head injury again, told you it was coming back ;) Can't wait to read and reply to your reviews!**

**Meredith**


End file.
